Special Delivery
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi returns from a mission to find out Sakura has gone into labor


"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled when he ran into the hospital, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest. "Where is she?! Where is my wife?!" He frantically scanned the foyer and spotted a nurse walking out of a patient's room.

"You," he shouted as he pointed at her with a shaking hand. "Do you know where my wife is?"

"Oh, Kakashi-sama! Yes. Follow me. Shizune asked me to bring you in." She smiled and turned to lead the way.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm. "Just give me the room number." His voice shook with impatience and fear. He had no idea what was going on. He had just returned from a mission when he heard that Sakura was in labor from Iruka. He immediately rushed to the hospital, in a bloody uniform, to make it in time for the birth of his son.

"O-okay. Mrs. Hatake is in room 201."

"Thank you," he panted in mild relief. Then he took off running at full speed. Weaving around hospital staff and patients until he reached her room. He burst through the door and his eyes locked with Sakura's.

"Kakashi," she smiled as she held her hand out.

He smiled a strained smile and sat at the chair next to her bed and took her hand, softly kissing the back of it.

"I'm here, I'm here," He kept repeating as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked with concern.

Kakashi let out a choked laugh. "I'm fine. You're the one in a hospital bed." His tone was joking, but his grip on her hand against his face was anxiety and fear.

"I'm okay," She smiled. "We're okay." She tried putting her hand on her belly, but immediately squeezed Kakashi's hand and groaned in pain as a contraction wrenched through her body.

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?" His voice was filled with panic as she screamed for Tsunade.

"NOW!" Was the last thing Kakashi heard her scream before Tsunade came running in with nurses.

He looked around as Sakura squeezed his hand again, pulling his attention back to her.

"It's time," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widened and his face relaxed into a smile, her favorite smile, that could be made out through his slightly torn mask. "You're going to be a wonderful mother," He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Before Sakura could respond, Tsunade put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You need to change, Hatake. Shizune will help you. I'll take care of Sakura until you return."

Kakashi nodded and gave Sakura's hand one last squeeze before he left the room with Shizune.

"Shishou," Sakura began panting again before letting out a strangled scream.

"All right everyone. Let's deliver a baby." Tsunade announced as she rolled her sleeves up and had one of the nurses help her into gloves.

As soon as she got Sakura into position on the bed, Kakashi came rushing back in wearing hospital scrubs and a surgical mask. He immediately went back to Sakura's side and took her hand.

"I'm here, love." He whispered as he gently squeezed her hand. Sakura smiled at him just as Tsunade stood at the foot of the bed. Lifting the blanket, she sighed in relief.

"I can see his head. Sakura, I need you to push, okay?"

Sakura nodded and tried her best not to squeeze Kakashi's hand too hard as she pushed.

After pushing for over an hour, the room was silent except for Sakura's panting and the beeping of the monitors. Kakashi held his breath as he stared at Sakura, waiting for the cry of a newborn baby.

Tears filled Sakura eyes as the silence continued. Kakashi felt like the room was spinning. He felt the panic strangle him as he fought to hold back his own tears when suddenly, a deafening cry filled the room. Loud and strong.

The collected sigh of relief could be heard down the hall as the couple beamed at each other. Sakura slumped back into the bed as Kakashi caressed her hair, a soft smile on his lips. He stood slowly and walked to the end of the bed, standing in front of Tsunade as she held his newborn son. He looked at him and his knees almost gave out. Silver hair and green eyes. He had Sakura's adorable nose and Kakashi's cheekbones.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Kakashi?" Tsunade was smiling as she handed him the scissors. Kakashi took them with a shaking hand and cut the cord.

Shizune took the baby to be cleaned up as Kakashi stood there, staring after her. His thoughts were everywhere. Would he be a good father? Would he have to retire now that his son was born? How long would Sakura stay home before she tried running back to work?

"Kakashi?" Sakura sounded panicked and that broke him out of his thoughts. He rushed back to her side and smiled.

"He's okay, love. He's absolutely beautiful. You did a remarkable job." He praised her as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered before laying his head next to hers.

"I love you," She whispered back as she ran her fingers through his hair, watching a nurse sit at the foot of the bed to begin stitching her up.

They stayed like that until Tsunade walked back into the room carrying the bundled up baby in a blue blanket. Kakashi sat up as Tsunade patted him on the shoulder.

"He's healthy and has a strong heart. He's definitely a Hatake." She smiled fondly as she handed him to Sakura.

"Congratulations, you two. Have you decided on a name?" She asked as she watched Sakura nuzzle the baby.

"Sakumo." Sakura cooed with a smile. "His name is Sakumo."

Kakashi felt his heart stop. His son was named after his father. He gazed at Sakura and Sakumo with so much love that he felt as though he'd burst.

After they were set for the night and Kakashi changed into fresh clothes that Genma brought her him, he crawled into the hospital bed and kissed Sakura's head as he watched his son sleep in her arms. Absolutely awestruck. He wound his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her against him.

"Thank you," He whispered to her again before sleep finally took hold, silently thanking Kami he was on time and that his son was healthy.


End file.
